It is known from the prior art, for example, from US 2003/0124940 A1, to line the outside of vehicle underbodies made of metal with an equally flat LWRT component in order, on the one hand, to protect the vehicle underbody from mechanical influences, such as stone impact, splashing water and the like and, on the other hand, to arrange an acoustically effective sound-absorbing component in the underbody of the vehicle, which dampens the sound emission emanating from the vehicle.
However, underbody linings of this type are connected to the vehicle underbody only at selected points, usually by mechanical means, in order to mount the underbody lining on the motor vehicle underbody. The underbody lining in such case does not contribute to the rigidity of the motor vehicle underbody as a metal sheet component due to the connection to the motor vehicle underbody only at selected points.
It is also known to line the inside of flat engine compartment covers with a sound-absorbing flat material in order to reduce the sound emission of the vehicle from the engine compartment. Even the known sound-absorbing lining of an engine compartment cover does not appreciably contribute to the overall rigidity of the engine compartment cover.